A Trap For Raven
by ClassicIcy
Summary: One year after the banishment of Trigon, Raven wakes up in another world, where her whole world is changed. Will she ever get back home? Or is she doomed to stay in this alternate reality forever?


Background Story: Raven mysteriously wakes up in an alternate reality where she is a normal teenager who attends high school and has a loving family. Her friends have no memory of being super heros and live normal lives. Raven must survive the angst of a high school life while trying to find out how to get back to her reality.

Chapter 1: Strange Times

Blood curdling screams filled the air, buildings were burning, people slaughtered in the streets. The sky was a fiery orange, the streets of Jump City completely destroyed. Untop a throne of human remains, sat the all-powerful demon, Trigon. Beside him, was a cloaked figure wearing all red. "You have done well daughter." Trigon said, watching the streets burn with his four yellow eyes. "Of course father, after all it is my destiny." Replied the cloaked figure. Trigon laughed with his demonic voice. "I have a gift for you my precious child." He said. Then with a snap of his fingers, four of Trigon's servants appeared. Each servant carried a giant cage made of human bones, and inside each cage was a member of the teen titans.

"The titans?" The cloaked figure asked, with a confused look. "Yes, the titans." Trigon replied in his demonic voice. "Let us out of here!" Shouted Robin, banging against his cage with his fists. "You can't keep us in here forever!" Beast Boy shouted. Trigon laughed again. "Fools! Do you really think after all that has happened, you can escape? I have risen again and brought the destruction of planet Earth. You are nothing to me!" He boomed. Trigon then turned to the cloaked figure. Then with a smile, he said "My precious daughter, you have done well, now you must prove your loyalty to me, by killing the teen titans. The figure hesitated at first, but then nodded her head, slowly drifting towards the cages. Then the figure raised her hand slowly at the titans. "RAVEN, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Beast boy shouted, a tear slowly running down his cheek. "I'm sorry." Raven said, then with a wave of her hand, the titans dropped dead.

Raven awoke with a jolt, sweat rolling down her forehead, and her heart beating out of her chest. "It was just a nightmare." Raven told herself. It had been exactly one year since Trigon's banishment to another dimension. Ever since then, things had gone back to normal. Of course, there was still crime in Jump City the titans had to take care of, but other then that, the end of the world was nowhere in site. Raven laid back down in her bed, slowly closing her eyes. "I should get some sleep, Robin is probably going to train us to death." She thought to herself. After half an hour of tossing and turning, Raven groaned and opened her eyes. She looked to her left to read the clock on her nightstand, which read 4:34 a.m. "Great, just freaking perfect." Raven thought to herself.

After a minute of lying in her bed with her eyes open, she decided that she needed some tea, since she was up. Slowly, Raven rose out of bed and headed towards the door. She looked for the access pad that would open it, only instead of an access pad, there was a door knob. "What the hell?" Raven thought to herself. "Cyborg must have changed them out when I was asleep for some reason." Raven deduced, turning the knob and opening the door into the hallway. Raven stepped outside to the hallway, only the hallway looked completely different. There were picture frames hanging on the walls, doors that were never there before, and a flight of stairs leading down at the end of the hallway. The hall was also significantly shorter. "Ok, I don't think I'm in the tower anymore." Raven thought to herself. Raven started to slowly make her way down the hallway, and then tripped on her bathrobe. "Ow…what the hell?" Raven said, slowly getting up looking down at her clothes.

Gone were her leotard and cloak, instead she was wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt and a blue bathrobe. "Ok, some creep changed me out of my uniform." Raven thought. As she made her way down the hallway, she looked at the picture frames hanging on the wall and slightly gasped. They contained pictures of a girl who looked almost like Raven, but instead of her short purple hair, this girl had long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her skin was a creamy pale white and her eyes were black instead of purple. "Holy hell, I must be still dreaming." Raven thought to herself, looking at the picture of her smiling doppelganger. Beside her "clone" were two people she didn't recognize. A white man, with black short hair and a muscular build. He seemed to be glaring at the camera with intensive eyes. The other person was a woman, who had long flowing black hair, black eyes, and had a slim figure. "This is the weirdest dream I have ever had." Raven thought to herself.

There was another picture besides the smiling family. In this picture, were five smiling people Raven almost immediately recognized, even though their appearances was significantly different. It was a picture of the titans, only they did not look like their normal selves. Robin was wearing a t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. He was also wearing black sunglasses. He was smiling, with his arm wrapped around what was definitely Starfire, but a completely changed Starfire. She was a long sleeved sweater, her eyes were hazel, and she was wearing a long blue skirt. She was smiling as well, with her head on Robin's shoulder. In the middle was Cyborg, but instead of his face being 75% machine, it was completely human. All of Cyborg was human, and he was wearing a shirt that read "Jump City Packers." He was making bunny ears behind Starfire's head and another boy next to him. It took Raven a minute to realize, this boy was Beast boy. Beast boy was the most changed, his skin color was white, his hair was blonde, and he no longer had a fang sticking out of his mouth. He was smiling a devilish grin, and his hand was on Raven's clone's shoulder, who was sitting in the middle of the group Indian style and smiling at the camera. "I have completely lost my mind." Raven thought to herself. Just as she put the picture frame down, the door across from Raven's room slowly creaked opened.


End file.
